


This Isn't Sparta

by recrudescence



Category: Glee RPS
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice cracks more often in scenes with Mike, but it works because Kurt's supposed to be sensitive and vulnerable. It's one of the upsides to having a character known for wearing his heart on his staggeringly expensive sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Sparta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme: _Chris had no idea he had a daddy kink until he realized that he needed to masturbate after every scene with Mike._ JUST GO WITH IT.
> 
> Spoilers for Theatricality.

  
His voice cracks more often in scenes with Mike, but it works because Kurt's supposed to be sensitive and vulnerable. It's one of the upsides to having a character known for wearing his heart on his staggeringly expensive sleeve. Having to hug and cry and pour his heart out to a man he's only met a few times—it's different from everything else he's done, where he knew all the cast members going in.

Mike O'Malley is a really nice guy. He doesn't talk down to Chris or make him feel uncomfortable. He's not particularly attractive—except maybe in a good-ol'-boy kind of way—but he's sincere. He knows this industry, knows what he's doing, and he knows it _well._ And that really is appealing.

First time Mike met him, it had been with an easygoing smile and a, "Hi there, I'm your dad." Chris had been really excited to meet the guy, not to mention nervous as hell, and it had been such a relief to finally get it out of the way.

Mike gives incredible hugs. Soft and sure and firm and real and everything wonderful. Scenes between Kurt and Burt always leave Chris feeling tingly and pleased, no matter how long the day's been. If he ends up stretched out in his trailer with his pants shucked off and his head thrown back, it's only to milk the maximum amount of pleasure from the mood, not because he's jerking off to thoughts of his onscreen dad.

Okay, so maybe it's a little weird. Chris doesn't like to think that intently about it, though, because it's just too good. Even if he feels kind of strange to be getting all hot and bothered by some peculiar combination of Mike O'Malley and what he represents to Kurt. Whatever. He can handle it.

Then he gets hard on-set.

It's humiliating. Chris is sure that everyone knows, that it's obvious as anything, that everyone's just barely managing to keep a straight face. That plus Mike looking into his face with soul-searing eyes as Chris is spouting things like "I'm just saying I love you more than I love being a star" and it's nothing short of hell. At least he isn't prancing around in a leotard this time. That would be so unfortunate.

And even so, when he bolts to his trailer as soon and as subtly as he can, finally seizing a little time to jerk off, he comes in under a minute and all he can see is _Mike_.

Chris tries to be pragmatic. He stops being tormented by having to do multiple takes and starts screwing them up in little ways. Nothing noticeable enough for him to get called out, just small things like faking sneezes and whatnot, so they have to film certain bits again, like Mike touching him.

He doesn't realize it at first, when he starts making excuses to touch Mike when they're not filming. And it's no big deal, since he's the youngest one on the cast and it gives him a certain degree of freedom. He's just a starry-eyed teenage twink; he can get away with it. It's not like he's _crushing_ or anything. Hell, Mike is married and has three kids of his own.

That's when it hits him.

He's seen a lot of porn. Every conflicted kid with a computer makes the rounds, and Chris is willing to bet most of them peek at fetish sites just out of curiosity. Most of them probably don't habitually do it _alone_, devoid of a tittering group of friends to ease the way, but his social life had been lackluster up until he landed the role of Kurt. At the time, it had been hilarious and educational and actually made him feel _better_ about himself for just being plain old homosexual with no embarrassingly kinky trimmings. He never realized he might evolve. Devolve. _Develop_ something like...this.

Fuckityfuck_fuck._ He's a freak. He has a dad, has a perfectly normal relationship with said dad, and no reason to be fantasizing about his _character's_ dad doing such dirty things to him. Because now that he's opened that stubbornly padlocked door, he can't filter his thoughts anymore. He can't writhe up into his own fist and tell himself he's just releasing pent-up energy after a really good scene. He can't _not_ imagine Mike sitting behind him, Chris's back to his chest and one of Mike's hands around his dick. And he always comes harder when he does.

It's so stupid, but it's a habit now: agonizing in his trailer, then getting off in it. Trying to substitute any face for Mike's, but the illusion never holds together until the end. Then he manages to turn the tide, grasping at the only straw he can reach and _wrenching_ at it. And, bit by bit, his shameful little pastime becomes a way to center himself. Getting ready, getting excited every time there's a day when his fake dad is on the set. It's like an exercise in courtesy: gotta jerk off in advance, since Kurt Hummel can't be having erections during heart-to-hearts with his father.

He says it for the first time behind the very, _very_ locked door of his trailer. Whispered tightly—Chris is paranoid about AV picking up his voice from somewhere, somehow—_Daddy_. Not expecting much, but curious to know if there's something to it after all. And he comes so intensely it spatters the hollow of his throat. He walks around with shell-shock all damn day afterward and Naya thinks he's got a fever. She's partially right.

His sordid fantasies have no place here. This is _Glee_. Chris's mental voice bellows as much in a decent approximation of "This. Is. Sparta!"

He's losing it. No other explanation. But he tries to rationalize anyway.

The trust is the keystone. The freedom of it, the idea of being _cared_ for. He doesn't call his _own_ father Daddy, so it's not like he's envisioning Mike, or Burt, as some weird, super-kinky _replacement_ of his actual dad. The idea just makes him feel all sick and shuddery. Maybe a super-kinky manifestation of his own insecurity issues, but that's a little less worrying, at least.

Chris knows some young guys trawl for sugar daddies, putting up with the demands of older men in return for the brand-name payoff, but he would do it without any sugar required. Thinking of it in those terms makes him snicker. He's getting more bold in his mental concoctions and he tells himself it's because he's incredibly horny, all his hormones going crazy, but it does have a certain attraction, the idea of being with someone so much older and knowledgeable, no worries about someone screwing things up. Is it exploitative if it's an older man? Would he be exploiting their seniority instead of them exploiting his youth? Chris doesn't know. All he knows is that he has one fucked up psyche.

Now that he's acknowledged it, he can have fun with it.

When he has more time to himself, alone in his hotel room, he can let his mind wander. Constructing deleted scenes from the show, things that would never make it onto the DVD extras except inside his own head: taking Kurt's jealousy of Finn and Carole to the next level by telling his father he _needs_ him and then proceeding to show him just how much. Burt getting Kurt ready for sex with his boyfriend, because no one's ever gonna be good enough for his boy and he loves his son and would give him the world if he could. Burt lecturing him and Kurt getting all hot and bothered, Kurt on Burt's lap and gasping out _I love you, Dad_ and shimmying out of his clothes so Burt can press fingers up and _into_ him. Gotta give his son everything he can, take care of him so he won't settle for anything less from a man.

Sometimes he thinks of these things in terms of their characters, but sometimes that extra artifice isn't needed.

Mike is always treating him him with such careful attention, and Chris readily translates that to a multitude of different settings. Mike stripping him and teasing him and stroking him all over until he's so hard he's dripping on the garage set's floor. Mike's hands along his inner thighs, having him spread his legs as he touches him everywhere while he stands there naked, feet braced wide as his ersatz father goes about easing fingers into him little by little. Maybe after hours, maybe while everyone watches—that part varies, but Chris always surges down onto his fingers a little more roughly when he imagines having an audience, especially if Cory's in it—then making him beg for it before he bends him over the hood of Kurt's car and slowly, maddeningly fucks him that way. Telling him he's doing so well, little words of praise that have Chris keening and writhing and wanting to please him as much as possible, be a good boy for him. Burrowing into his arms afterward, kissing and cuddling and feeling safe. Tangled up in bed, making love so slowly and sleepily until Chris loses track of how many times he comes, hands all over him, tongue licking, fingers teasing over his entrance time and time again before breaching him and he'd turn on his hands and knees and let his daddy do anything he wanted, really he would.

Chris always comes hardest when he thinks about Mike going slow with him, telling him how good he is, how he should never lower his standards for anyone because he deserves the best. It's a great self-esteem boost.

He needs a therapist. Maybe a trip to a sex shop. Amber would be game, he's positive. Cory is starting to look at him funny and he'd die if anyone ever guessed what he was thinking. And he tries, really, to keep his imaginings relatively chaste things like sitting on Mike's lap, but that just changes to Mike's hand falling to play between his legs, Chris wriggling with delight at being filled by the plug his daddy put in him to make sure he could be good for him all day, then later taking it out to come in him and lick him clean and fill him up all over again, maybe not letting Chris come at all. He's hopeless.

This. Is. _GLEE._

Cory swings by. They rehearse the scene where Finn calls Kurt a fag and it's tough, but he knows Mike comes in at the end. He can imagine that hand on his shoulder, already planning on adding his own over it to keep him there just a second longer. He stutters and squirms and Cory thinks it's because the scene hits too close to home. And Cory's hand on his shoulder, Cory's concerned eyes locked with his...it's not quite the same, but he can appreciate the effort and it makes him smile anyway.

"I'm fine, Dad," he says with all the good-natured exasperation he can summon up, and Cory grins and cuffs him on the head.

"Just checking in, _son_."

And if Chris wasn't having enough trouble concentrating before, he sure is _now_. But there's work to do and Mike is going to be here soon. Chris smiles and gets ready to face the day.


End file.
